Pollution
Do you know that our earth may not survive the terrible things that we humans do to the environment? We always litter and use cars that has smoke coming out of the exhaust pipe. We also pollute the water by dumping poisonous liquid chemicals and release smoke into the fresh clean air. We kill off animals that we may think that they are a threat to us but usually they are good for keeping the balance of nature at ease. Pollution is bad for every living thing. Smoke and Smog Smoke and smog are terrible things. Smoke is a cloud of burning objects or the factory that uses fire and makes certain materials. Anyway the point is that too much of that can mix with the air and with the precipitation it may cause acid rain and holes in the ozone layer. If that ever happens then the sun's U.V. rays will burn us all. Littering Everyone does it once or more times in their life. Everybody litters and some people don't even know it. Some people like to feed Pigeons and squirrels but you don't ever think of that food bringing in roaches and rats. I know that most people hate rats (not the cut white ones either). You should see the city dump's landfills. They are rising and when there is no room they dump it into the ocean. When they start doing this, they kill the animals of the ocean deep. Clear Cutting People who live near forests like to cut down trees to make a living but some just destroy animals and villages because they want to replace it with a condo or hotel. They don't know the importance of trees. Without trees they can't shade us from the sun, The can't protect us from wild animals, can't protect us from huge wave, absorb the smog and smoke to produce fresh oxygen for the world. It is also used for fire wood and sheltering. Trees are important to not just human being but for animals too. Better Ways For Our Planet To Live There are some ways to help our planet be better. We could use less gas and electrcity. Instaead of cranking up the heat you could wear a sweater. Also you can save more water by not letting the water run from the faucet. You can use the sun and wind for energy. I learned that from my trip to the Bahamas. The biggest thing of all is to recycle because there are a lot of things that can be reusable. We can plant more trees because trees provide oxygen. Also the things we don't need we can donate to others because it is nice to do a good gesture. Our Planet Earth Most people don't realize that the things they do have a great impact on the earth. Some poeple want the hottest and fastest car, but think about all the smoke you are releasing into the air. When you don't recycle then you are just wasting good products that can be used more than once. Our earth can't survive all the things we humans do. We have to all do are part so we can live peacefully. We Must Care We all should try to take care of our planet. Here are somethings that might help and you may want to do. One might be to recycle anything reusable, because you can save more money and use the item over and over until you need to throw them out again. External Resources